Known from DE 101 28 164 A1 is a generic heat transfer device in the form of a vehicle cooling system for a temperature-increasing device, in particular a vehicle battery or a fuel cell, comprising a coolant that cools said device by including an air conditioning system that serves for air conditioning the passenger cabin of the vehicle. It is provided here that the coolant is a cooling liquid that is circulated in a cooling circuit and is thermally integrated in the refrigeration circuit of the air conditioning system so as to be cooled. Through this, a vehicle cooling system is to be created that allows dissipating significantly higher amounts of heat.
Known from DE 10 2011 008 653 A1 is a heat exchanger or chiller having a disk design, comprising a multiplicity of stacking disks stacked on top of each other so that therebetween a first fluid channel is formed for a first fluid, and a second fluid channel is formed for a second fluid. The stacking disks have first through-openings as a first fluid channel for feeding and discharging the first fluid, and second through-openings for feeding and discharging the second fluid. The heat exchanger also comprises a deflection device that closes at least a first through-opening so that the first fluid is guided in a meander-like manner through the at least two sections of the first fluid channel between the stacking disks and thereby in opposite direction through the heat exchanger. In order to be able to design the heat exchanger as cost-effectively as possible and, at the same time, with optimized installation space, a first inlet or outlet opening is formed by an immersion pipe, wherein the first fluid can be fed through the immersion pipe into the fluid channel so that the first inlet and outlet openings can be arranged on the same side of the heat exchanger.
In particular in modern hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles there is an increased demand for cooling, for example also for cooling the vehicle batteries, while the available installation space for corresponding cooling devices decreases at the same time.